


Natación

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: En su día de descanso Kakashi accede a la invitación de Gai de ir a nadar.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Natación

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Era medio día.

El calor del verano calentaba su piel y el sol le lastimaba un poco los ojos cada vez que una pequeña onda se formaba en la superficie del agua y reverberaba su luz.

No había planeado pasar su único día libre de ANBU en ese lugar. Pero Gai había insistido. Había insistido demasiado. Kakashi no había tenido más remedio que aceptar.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación sobre la boca de su estómago, apretando, tensándose como un hilo delgado que bajaba hasta su abdomen y le recorría las piernas.

Tragó. Sus ojos fijos en el agua que se agitaba con los movimientos de Gai al cruzar de un lado al otro, inmerso en su ejercicio, perdido en las brillantes siluetas azules de las olas hechas por la propia onda de sus movimientos.

Kakashi estaba sentado en la orilla del lago. Sus piernas ligeramente hundidas en el agua y su espalda curvada hacia el frente en una pose relajada.

Había algo en la silueta de Gai que lo hacía mantenerse tenso y atento, con el corazón rasguñando sus venas y su respiración cálida y pausada, demasiado densa.

Ahí, una vez más.

La espalda de Gai, amplia, como la de un hombre pese a su edad, y sus brazos anchos y torneados luchando contra la fuerza del agua en movimientos tan violentos como hipnóticos. Lo atrapaban. La electricidad en su espalda corriendo una vez más.

Gai se giró a él y lo saludó con entusiasmo.

Su brazo largo, su pecho desnudo y fuerte, cada músculo trabajado arduamente se apretaba contra su bronceada piel. Kakashi era capaz de contar cada fibra, apreciaba cada pliegue diminuto y se perdía en las sienes que se formaban en su abdomen, por donde el agua lo acariciaba tortuosamente.

Gai se arrastró en el agua y fue hasta él.

Se sentó sin apuros a su lado y lo salpicó un poco cuando agitó su cabello en círculos, como un pequeño perro.

Kakashi no se movió. Guardó silencio y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el lago, _esperando_.

Ahí.

Una nueva punzada salió desde su pecho hasta su ingle.

La saliva se le acumuló en la boca y volvió a tragar.

No era la primera vez que Gai lo hacía. No era la primera vez que Gai, de forma descarada, clavaba su mirada en la entrepierna de Kakashi con una especie de anhelo y curiosidad.

Kakashi se retorció bajo su intensa mirada, disfrutando del brillo de sus ojos, gozando culpablemente del deseo que Gai emanaba, de su cara llena de preguntas y mal disimulado interés.

Ese escudriño minucioso había salido últimamente a flote.

Kakashi lo había notado y había pensado que Gai estaba creciendo, que se había dado cuenta de que se estaban volviendo hombres y en su inocencia e ignorancia había lanzado vistazos a Kakashi como una especie de referencia que no debía de malinterpretar.

Por supuesto, ya no podía creer en algo tan inocente como eso.

Las mejillas de Gai se colorearon y Kakashi percibió en el aire el aroma de su excitación.

_Cierra las piernas_ , le dijo su mente, luego _vete_. Pero no se escuchó.

Y al contrario del mandato de su razón, Kakashi se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió el ángulo de sus piernas, dándole a Gai una mejor vista de su intimidad cubierta apenas por la licra de su bóxer.

Escuchó a Gai tragar a su lado.

Sus ojos parecían fuego y lo quemaban, su mirada lo ultrajaba, tan poderosa e intensa en su composición.

— Daré otra vuelta — Gai balbuceó.

Su voz temblorosa y desordenada complació a Kakashi, y antes de que pudiera retirarse de vuelta al lago Kakashi notó la leve forma de una creciente erección.

Gai se hundió en el agua unos segundos, listo para comenzar otra ronda de entrenamiento acuático, pero entonces su cuerpo lo desobedeció y retrocedió.

— Déjame verlo — dijo nervioso, pero no perdió la determinación.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Kakashi arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas.

Gai se movió fuera del agua una vez más y se sentó al lado de Kakashi. Sus ojos de fuego negro miraron a su acompañante a la cara antes de volver a bailar a su pelvis, donde se estancó.

— Quiero saber cómo se ve — su rostro enrojeció, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para hacer que sus ojos dejaran de picarle intensamente la piel.

— Pervertido — soltó Kakashi con voz seria.

Sin embargo, sus manos traicionaron la molestia de su voz y sus dedos se fueron de inmediato al resorte de su ropa interior.

_Lo ha visto antes_ , se dijo Kakashi, tratando de engañarse. _He visto la suya también. Ambos somos hombres, no debería haber problema._

Pero había problema, sí. Había placer.

Kakashi se recostó en el pasto y levantó la cadera para poder zafar su ropa interior.

Gai estaba sobre de él en cosa de nada, su rostro pegado a su hombría con un aire de fascinación, de hambre, de deseo y absurda devoción.

La erección ya adquirida de Kakashi se endureció ante el aliento de Gai, quien respiraba sobre su sexo, y pronto Kakashi sintió que iba a explotar simplemente por la intensidad de su mirada, por el aire cálido que le hacía cosquillas en su delicado miembro.

— No es justo — murmuró. Su voz más agitada de lo que pensó — ¿Por qué solo yo estoy desnudo?

Sus palabras fueron una orden y Gai arrancó su diminuta ropa interior de un movimiento acelerado.

_Ya no era un niño_. Pensó Kakashi para sí mismo cuando el tamaño del miembro de Gai lo sorprendió. Ahora era más grande. Casi un adulto en su esplendor.

Gai se movió de su lugar y gateó sobre el suelo hasta que sus pelvis estuvieron alineadas y la punta de sus sexos se tocaron en una estimulante fricción.

Kakashi ahogó un gemido. A Gai no le importó rugir.

Sus ojos se apretaron cuando Gai chocó sus miembros repetidas veces, como si al no mirar pudiera ocultar la realidad.

_Somos adolescentes, es normal_. Kakashi soltó más mentiras para su tranquilidad.

Arqueó la espalda y se retorció con dolor y necesidad bajo Gai, quién parecía disfrutar de aquel juego, como si los leves toques fueran una tortura más que una inquietante oleada de placer y felicidad.

Kakashi abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando Gai se detuvo.

Había ignorancia en su rostro. Miedo. Temor. Inexperiencia. Indecisión.

Gai era un novato, estaba asustado y excitado, dos cosas que Kakashi siempre había considerado una mala combinación.

— Es hora de irnos, Gai — Kakashi se giró suavemente para tomar sus cosas y terminar con aquella extraña escena.

Quizá deseaba salvarse a sí mismo, quizá incluso quería salvar a Gai.

Sin embargo, no pudo escapar cuando Gai plantó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

— ¡No! — le gritó en el rostro. Estaba desesperado. Sabía que si lo dejaba ir jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa.

Los labios de Gai se apretaron en decisión y su rostro perdió todo el temor nervioso que lo había traicionado un momento atrás.

Velozmente, con miedo a que Kakashi se fuera a desvanecer como parte de una fantasía, Gai volvió a gatear sobre el suelo y niveló nuevamente su rostro a la altura de su miembro.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de morderse la lengua para no gritar cuando la boca de Gai rozó su erección y se la tragó.

Eran caricias desprolijas, su lengua apenas se movía y sus labios apretaban demasiado, casi para hacer daño.

Pero a Kakashi le gustó. Le gustó lo duro que era, lo torpe y nervioso que parecía. Gai lo estaba dando todo, Gai estaba entregando su alma en ese acto desesperado y ansioso.

Su piel se erizó cuando Gai tomó un ritmo y se dejó caer al placer, a la tranquilidad de la nebulosa que cruzó por su mente, en el limbo satisfactorio de la lujuria que lo consumía todo.

Kakashi se movió por cuenta propia, levantando las caderas. Gai cedió con gusto ante sus movimientos violentos que lo hicieron ahogarse un par de veces y lo hicieron jadear.

El éxtasis llegó rápido. Regó todo en la boca de Gai sin vergüenza ni consideración. Ni siquiera preguntó.

Gai lo recibió con felicidad, parecía satisfecho con ello, emocionado, orgulloso. Kakashi no quería detenerse a pensar en los porqués.

Gai mismo había acabado en su propia mano y se colocó de rodillas para no caer.

_Vete_ , gritó su mente, cobarde como siempre, y sus músculos se tensaron, como si estuviera listo para desaparecer en una nube polvorienta y huir de las consecuencias, de los desagradables _después_.

Pero no volvió a escucharse. Su corazón aún palpitaba en su cabeza de forma ensordecedora y su piel sensible exigía más.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, recargando las manos y el pecho sobre el suelo y levantando únicamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia Gai.

No sabía porque lo hacía.

Provocación, quizá. Un reto para sí mismo. Un juego. Una perversión real.

Agachó la cabeza hasta el piso y separó más las piernas para ofrecer una visión más amplia e íntima de su propio cuerpo.

Su espalda era una curva hacia abajo y su trasero abierto y expuesto hacia Gai lo hizo sentirse como una ramera. La idea lo excitó más de lo que creyó.

Miró por sobre su hombro a Gai y sonrió satisfecho cuando lo miró boquiabierto, jadeando, con los ojos abiertos como platos y su erección reanimada, totalmente duro ante la impresionante y sugestiva visión.

_Suficiente_. Pensó malicioso y se puso de pie de un brinco.

Gai palideció ante su acto y tartamudeo desesperado y agitado que esperara, que se quedaran un momento más.

_Muy tarde_.

Kakashi se vistió apresuradamente ante la mirada incrédula y estupefacta de Gai.

Gai apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar sus cosas y salir corriendo detrás de Kakashi cuando este comenzó a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

— ¡Espera, Kakashi! — tronó Gai a su espalda, desvestido todavía por la mitad.

Kakashi rió y siguió caminando. Las manos en sus bolsillos, la pose fresca y desinteresada, una sonrisa mal guardada.

— Oye, Kakashi — Gai lo alcanzó por la izquierda un momento después. Su rostro radiante lo miró con ilusión —. La siguiente vez deberíamos venir a nadar otra vez.

Kakashi guardó silencio unos momentos.

Su miembro dolía bajo su ropa interior. La imagen fresca de sí mismo sobre el piso lo tentaba y martirizaba.

Volver ahí sería una pésima decisión, si lo hacía, si volvían...

_Dile que no_ , rogó su razón. _Dile que no_.

Pero su amistad con Gai siempre había estado lejos de cualquier tipo de razón.

— Bien — soltó.

Luego, sacando su Icha Icha, comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Gai, detrás de él, lo persiguió.


End file.
